Stop Breaking My Heart
by Myinahla
Summary: SungYeol vivait une vie normale. Il était célibataire, travaillait avec son frère et le petit ami de ce dernier. Cependant, une rencontre allait changer sa vie... Et pas forcément en bien...


Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, au final. Peut-être que leur couple n'aurait jamais du voir le jour. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'approcher, ce jour-là.  
Peut-être aurait-il dû refuser le second rencard, et le troisième… Et ceux d'après…  
Peut-être aurait-il dû refuser de le laisser se frayer un chemin sous sa peau, de le laisser envahir son espace personnel, d'occuper ses pensées nuit et jour, même quand il était à ses côtés.  
Peut-être même aurait-il dû ne jamais le regarder.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas supposé sortir ce jour-là.  
Une tonne de travail l'attendait à son appartement. Le genre de travail qui ne devait pas être remis au lendemain sinon il l'oublierait à coup sûr. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Et il s'était fait sacrément réprimander pour ça.  
Mais non, il y'avait du soleil dehors, et il s'était convaincu qu'aller chercher une glace ne lui prendrait pas plus de vingt minutes, car c'était au coin de la rue et qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son travail à cause de la chaleur.  
Quelle idée stupide !  
Surtout quand on sait que cette fichue glace, il ne l'avait jamais mangée. Oh que non… Elle avait fini étalée sur la magnifique chemise blanche de cette fameuse personne. A ce moment-là, il ne savait pas s'il devait être triste pour sa glace aux fruits rouges ou pour cette chemise qui lui coûterait les yeux de la tête s'il devait payer le pressing.  
D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas à le payer.

**\- Oh pardon, je suis sincèrement désolé… Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, et …**

L'autre personne l'avait coupé dans son discours qu'il déblatérait sans même respirer. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il se tut enfin, les joues rouges et les poumons le brûlant légèrement.

-** Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'une chemise.** Lui sourit l'autre personne, en prenant soin d'écarter le reste de la glace de son haut déjà tâché de toute façon.

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche. Qu'une chemise ?! Elle avait dû lui coûter cher, cette chemise ! Il le savait, il ne pouvait les trouver que dans les magasins de fringues où il ne mettait jamais les pieds, de peur d'être tenté d'acheter quelque chose qui lui coûterait un mois de loyer et qu'au final, il ne mettrait jamais.  
Mais son regard se posa sur ce sourire… Ce maudit sourire… Et il n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard.  
Mais qu'est ce que ce sourire avait de plus ? Des dents, tout le monde en a, là n'est pas la question ! Et il en avait déjà vu des tas de beaux sourires, des timides, des ravageurs, mais aucun ne l'avait jamais paralysé comme à cet instant précis.  
D'ailleurs, le jeune homme sembla s'en être rendu compte car il passa sa main devant ses yeux. Qu'est ce que c'était embarrassant !

\- **Tout va bien ?**

**\- Hum… Oh oui ! Désolé…**

**\- Ce n'est rien.**

Puis il détourna le regard en vitesse, et reporta son attention sur sa glace qui fondait doucement sur ses doigts, laissant une trace fraîche et collante sur ses doigts. Soudain, un mouchoir apparut devant ses yeux.

-** Vous en aurez sûrement plus besoin que moi.**

**\- Ca, j'en suis pas certain vu la tache…**

L'autre jeune homme parut aussi gêné et fit un rapide mouvement de la main.

**\- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je n'aimais pas cette chemise.**

Il prit le mouchoir et remercia le jeune homme. Il s'avança vers la poubelle la plus proche et jeta le restant de sa glace qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter. Il essuya en vitesse ses mains avec le mouchoir. Celui-ci était en soie et deux initiales étaient inscrites : K.M.  
Il releva la tête, et le jeune homme était à ses côté.

\- **Laissez-moi vous rembourser pour votre …**

**\- Pas la peine. Vous m'avez libéré d'un poids immense.**

**\- Comment est-ce possible ?**

**\- Vous êtes curieux ?**

Il se sentit rougir un peu.

\- **Hé bien, c'est-à-dire … Non, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, à vrai dire.**

Il sentit soudain une main tirer doucement son haut.

**\- Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être taché, finalement.**

Il baissa le regard et vit une grande trace rose tirant sur le violet. Ses yeux doublèrent de taille.

\- **Comment est ce que je peux me rattraper ?**

L'autre jeune homme sembla réfléchir puis il lui tendit son téléphone.

-** Entrez votre numéro.**

Il ne réfléchit pas et le fit aussitôt. Quel idiot !  
Il n'avait pas oublié le sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ni sa réponse.

\- **A quoi bon avoir mon numéro ?** Demanda-t'il juste après.

**\- Pour que vous sachiez où aller quand vous voudrez vous racheter.**

Il l'avait regardé pendant un bon moment.

**\- Maintenant, vous pouvez partir. J'ai bien vu que vous paraissiez occupé. Bonne journée…**

**\- SungYeol. Je m'appelle SungYeol.**

**\- Je suis MyungSoo… Mais vous m'excuserez, SungYeol-ssi, mais je ne vous serrerai pas la main.**

SungYeol n'avait pas pû s'empêcher de rire face à la remarque de MyungSoo. Evidemment, les restants de la glace étaient toujours là.  
SungYeol s'était simplement incliné et il était rentré à son appartement.

Finalement, avec le recul, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de lui payer son fichu pressing et qu'il n'aurait pas dû le laisser entrer dans sa vie si facilement.  
Parce que, plus tard cette soirée-là, il avait reçu le premier message de MyungSoo.

**_« Bonsoir, c'est MyungSoo. »_**

**_« Oh, le haut taché ? »_**

**_« C'est ça xD »_**

**_« Je suis désolé »_**

**_« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. C'est pas la première glace qu'il a vu de sa vie. »_**

La conversation avait continué jusqu'à tard ce soir-là, et elle avait continué pendant une semaine. SungYeol commençait à attendre les messages de MyungSoo et il souriait quand il lisait les remarques mi-drôles mi-étranges qu'il faisait.  
Il se sentait bien.  
A partir de ce jour, SungYeol avait instauré une sorte de routine : Il allait en cours le matin, travaillait l'après-midi et le soir venu, il envoyait des messages à cet inconnu qui se frayait doucement mais surement une place dans sa vie. S'il avait su à l'époque que cette routine allait être brisée très vite…  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya d'un geste rageur avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Ce jour-là, précisément deux semaines après l'incident, SungYeol était au travail. Il avait trouvé un petit boulot dans le bar-restaurant tenu par WooHyun, le petit ami de son frère SungGyu. Il servait les clients, bien qu'il était très maladroit et qu'il avait bien souvent renversé une quelconque boisson sur un client… Ou parfois vidé un verre d'eau à la tête d'un de ses ex lorsqu'il se traînait jusque là pour se faire pardonner.

\- **C'est qui cette fois ?** Demanda SungGyu alors qu'il traînait dans la cuisine aux côtés de son petit ami, juste avant l'ouverture.

-** De quoi tu parles ?**

**\- Je te parle du type qui te fait sourire tout seul comme un idiot quand tu regardes ton téléphone !**

**\- Quoi, j'ai l'air d'un idiot ?**

**\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu dans tout ce que ton frère t'a dit ?** Rit WooHyun.

SungYeol fit la moue.

\- **C'est personne.**

**\- Bien entendu.**

**\- Si je vous le dis.**

Le serveur enfila un tablier au nom du bar-restaurant. SungGyu le remit bien droit, que trop habitué à l'habituelle maladresse de son frère. SungYeol attacha ses cheveux dans une petite queue de cheval. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés à une vitesse folle et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur.

-** T'es trop mignon, Yeollie.** Lui dit son frère.

-** Te moque pas, j'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper.**

**\- Mais tu as eu le temps d'aller au cinéma avec SungJong hier…**

**\- Quoi ? Je lui devais bien ça, il m'a aidé à nettoyer l'appartement avant que tu ne débarques !**

**\- Pourquoi vous auriez eu besoin de nettoyer l'appartement ?**

**\- A cause de la fête qu'a tenu à faire HoYa à l'appartement.**

Les yeux de SungGyu changèrent aussitôt de taille et la douceur habituelle sembla disparaitre.

-** T'as fait quoi ?!**

WooHyun entoura la taille de SungGyu de ses bras et murmura à l'attention de SungYeol :

\- **Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir au plus vite…**

Le serveur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, alors qu'il entendait son frère lui crier de revenir immédiatement pour se prendre le savon du siècle.  
Il en profita pour ouvrir le restaurant, et les clients entrèrent les uns après les autres. Certains étaient des habitués et s'adressaient directement à SungYeol par son prénom. Et si ces clients étaient réguliers, cela lui facilitait la tâche car il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient commander.  
SungYeol vit SungGyu sortir de la cuisine et ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

-** Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait à ton frère, Yeollie ?** Demanda une petite vieille qui connaissait bien les deux jeunes hommes.

**\- Rien de particulier, SungGyu-Hyung aime être en colère après moi. C'est son passe-temps préféré.**

**\- Sale gosse…** Il entendit son frère râler alors qu'il passa à côté de lui.

SungYeol fit semblant d'être indigné ce qui fit rire un peu la vieille dame. Il sortit son calepin et son stylo de la poche de son tablier.

-** La même chose que d'habitude ?**

**\- Non, j'ai un rendez vous.**

Il releva les yeux de son bloc note et regarda à nouveau la vieille dame en lui souriant.

**\- Il vous a enfin demandé une sortie ! Ca doit bien faire cinq ans qu'il vous tourne autour !**

Elle rit.

-** J'ai jamais parlé d'un rendez vous galant.**

**\- Quoi, Monsieur Choi ne vous a pas encore invité à boire un thé ?**

**\- Si, mais c'était il y'a un mois, Yeollie.**

**\- Que c'est dur de suivre tous les potins !**

La vieille dame ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux du jeune homme.

-** Madame Kim, je suis supposé travailler…**

**\- Supposé est le mot.** Dit SungGyu en passant à nouveau à côté d'eux.

Cela fit à nouveau rire la vieille dame.

**\- J'attends mon petit fils.**

SungYeol fit semblant d'avoir l'air outré.

\- **Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de votre petit fils, Madame Kim !**

**\- Ah bon ? Il ne devrait plus trop tarder.**

Il resta à lui parler un peu jusqu'à ce que son frère passe à nouveau dans la rangée et lui dise à l'oreille d'aller s'occuper des autres clients. Lui qui adorait tellement Madame Kim !  
Il s'occupa d'autres habitués, et lorsqu'il passa à nouveau à côté de la table, son attention tournée vers son calepin, Madame Kim l'appela. Il releva la tête.

**\- Yeollie !**

**\- Ah, Madame Kim, vous avez enfin de la compagnie…**

Le reste de sa phrase resta en suspend alors que le regard de SungYeol croisa un regard qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Ce dernier lui sourit.

-** C'est mon petit fils, MyungSoo.**

**\- Tu ne renverses rien sur tes clients ici, j'espère ?** Demanda MyungSoo avec humour.

SungYeol fit une petite moue.

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, MyungSoo…**

**\- Oh, vous vous connaissez ?**

**\- C'est lui qui a salit ma chemise, grand-mère.**

**\- Ah, tant mieux.** Sourit la vieille dame.

Le serveur fut surpris de la réponse de Madame Kim, mais ne releva pas.

\- **Je vais chercher deux menus, j'arrive.**

**\- Bien.**

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit Madame Kim dire à son petit fils qu'il le trouvait adorable. Il se sentit légèrement rougir. Il revint et leur tendit les menus.

\- **Allons, mon petit Yeollie, tu sais très bien ce que je prends.**

**\- Je vous le donne quand même, parfois que vous voudriez essayer des nouvelles recettes. WooHyun a mis la carte à jour, il y'a deux semaines.**

**\- Alors je vais voir ça.**

Il s'inclina légèrement, et il alla vers la cuisine pour donner ses commandes à WooHyun et à son équipe. Puis il apporta les commandes aux clients concernés, et il fit ça toute la soirée. Il servit aussi Madame Kim et MyungSoo, le tout en s'efforçant de ne pas remarquer à quel point ces cheveux coiffés comme ça le rendait bien plus attirant ou la façon dont l'éclairage semblait souligner une aura qu'il avait autour de lui qui faisait que SungYeol avait du mal à arrêter de le regarder.  
Ou alors, c'était peut-être bien que MyungSoo l'attirait un tout petit peu, en réalité.

Quand la soirée toucha à sa fin, il s'avança vers la table des Kim qui voulaient payer l'addition, et SungYeol indiqua la caisse où ils devraient se rendre. Il les laissa après avoir aidé la grand-mère à remettre sa veste comme il le faisait à chaque fois, et en l'invitant à rester assise quand il sut que MyungSoo allait payer.  
Une fois qu'il eut fini de débarrasser un maximum de table, SungYeol s'occupa lui-même de la caisse. Il annonça le montant au petit fils de Madame Kim, et ce dernier paya… Mais donna trop d'argent.

-** Il y'en a beaucoup trop, là…**

**\- Ah oui ?** Fit semblant de s'étonner MyungSoo.** Alors garde le reste comme un pourboire.**

**\- Je…**

**\- Tu refuserais ?**

**\- C'est beaucoup trop !**

**\- Vois ça comme un pourboire pour toutes les fois où tu prends soin de ma grand-mère ici alors que je n'ai pas le temps de le faire, Yeollie.**

MyungSoo lui fit un clin d'œil et partit avant que SungYeol n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il le suivit du regard, et vit que Madame Kim parlait avec SungGyu. MyungSoo et SungGyu s'inclinèrent l'un devant l'autre, et Madame Kim fit un rapide câlin au grand frère de SungYeol avant de partir.  
SungGyu se dirigea directement vers son frère.

-** Alors ce type qui te rend tout chose, c'est le petit fils de Madame Kim ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

WooHyun sortit de la cuisine, et mit tourna le panneau de la porte vers « Fermé » et alla prendre son petit ami dans ses bras.

-** Ne me mens pas, SungYeol. Il t'a suivi du regard toute la soirée, et il t'a laissé un BEAU pourboire.**

**\- T'avais pas autre chose à faire que de me surveiller ?** Râla doucement SungYeol, les joues rosissant rapidement.

-** Mon Hyun était en cuisine, les clients ne se pressaient pas pour choisir, j'avais tout mon temps.**

SungYeol soupira.

-** Il n'y a rien entre MyungSoo et moi.**

**\- Ah, donc il s'appelle MyungSoo !**

Le plus jeune des trois roula des yeux.

-** Ne vous occupez pas de ma vie privée comme ça.**

**\- Donc il y'a quelque chose ! Sinon tu ne nous demanderais pas de nous mêler de nos affaires !** S'exclama WooHyun, triomphant.

Le serveur ôta son tablier et se décida à ignorer le couple qui continuait à parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, cette fois.  
Dans sa poche, son téléphone sonna.

**_« Ca te va très bien, cette coiffure, Yeollie. »_**

SungYeol décida soudain qu'il aimait beaucoup la façon dont son surnom sonnait venant de la bouche de MyungSoo.

Plus tard, il se rendit compte que MyungSoo aussi aimait beaucoup dire ce surnom. Et il se rendit aussi compte que son frère avait raison. Il y'avait quelque chose entre eux. Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à mettre les mots sur leur relation. Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Des amis ? Non. Ils flirtaient beaucoup plus avec la limite qui séparait l'amitié de l'amour pour n'être que de simples amis.

Et c'est environ deux mois après leur rencontre que tout changea entre eux, en répondant aux questions muettes de son frère.  
MyungSoo et SungYeol se promenaient dans la rue, alors qu'ils avaient décidés d'aller voir ce fameux feu d'artifice. SungYeol était plus qu'impatient à l'idée d'y aller. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.  
Ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant occasionnellement. MyungSoo se moquait de SungYeol car il ressemblait à un grand enfant tant son impatience était visible. Ce dernier lui tira la langue, et se décida à l'ignorer, mais le jeune homme passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira plus vers lui, alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans une foule compacte de personnes toutes là pour la même raison.  
Ils trouvèrent une bonne place, et SungYeol se retrouva à côté d'un père dont la petite fille était grimpée sur ses épaules. Quand le feu d'artifice commença, les réactions de SungYeol et de la petite fille étaient presque identiques. Ils parurent tous les deux émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient, et MyungSoo avait le regard qui passait entre SungYeol et le feu d'artifice. SungYeol le sentait. Il sentit aussi ce bras se serrer encore un peu plus autour de sa taille et MyungSoo posa sa tête sur l'épaule du serveur. SungYeol détourna alors son regard du feu d'artifice, et la tourna vers MyungSoo. Il fut presque surpris de voir que MyungSoo le regardait aussi, le bruit des pétards qui explosent couvrant le bruit du cœur de SungYeol qui se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite quand leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent ensemble.  
Les pleurs de la petite fille à côté firent sursauter les deux jeunes hommes, brisant cet instant et SungYeol tourna à nouveau son attention vers le feu d'artifice, les joues un peu roses, et le cœur qui s'emballait tout seul.  
Allaient-ils réellement s'embrasser ou était-ce encore un effet de son imagination ?  
Le feu d'artifice toucha à sa fin, et la foule se dispersa lentement. MyungSoo relâcha SungYeol, et ce dernier sentit la légère brise frapper les endroits où précédemment, MyungSoo avait laissé sa marque.

**\- Allez viens, je te raccompagne. Tu as l'air épuisé et tu as cours demain.**

**\- Quelle merveilleuse façon de briser ma soirée, merci MyungSoo !**

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.  
Les deux se remirent en marche vers l'appartement que SungYeol partageait avec son frère. Cependant, il savait pertinemment que SungGyu était à l'appartement de WooHyun ce soir-là et n'étant pas si pressé que ça de se retrouver seul dans ce grand appartement, il marchait relativement lentement.  
Les deux ne discutèrent presque pas du trajet. SungYeol revoyait encore le visage de MyungSoo très près du sien, son souffle tapant doucement sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il aurait presque juré que son visage s'approchait du sien.

-** Tu es loin, Yeollie…** Murmura MyungSoo.

**\- Je suis juste à côté de toi.**

**\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.**

SungYeol tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il fut soudain bousculé par une personne qui passait à côté de lui. Cette dernière ne lui adressa même pas un regard alors qu'il avait été propulsé contre MyungSoo qui le retint du mieux qu'il put.

-** Ca va ?**

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, et se redressa aussitôt.

**\- Je suis désolé, MyungSoo…**

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, et les deux se remirent à marcher. Cependant, SungYeol sentit que la main de MyungSoo se glissait timidement dans la sienne.

**\- Il ne faudrait pas que tu manques de tomber à nouveau.**

Et ils reprirent la route vers l'appartement. La douce chaleur qui émanait de la main de MyungSoo contrastait bien la froideur de celle de SungYeol.  
Il aurait peut-être dû y voir un signe à ce moment-là.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement du serveur et le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment envie de lâcher sa main.

-** Tu sais que la petite fille et toi aviez les mêmes réactions par rapport au feu d'artifice ?**

SungYeol rosit un peu.

\- **T'aurais dû t'occuper plus du feu d'artifice et moins de moi.**

**\- C'est très difficile à faire.**

Les deux garçons se regardaient à présent. Cette tension refit son apparition, et elle nouait l'estomac de SungYeol. Et là, la rêvait-il ?  
Inconsciemment, le jeune homme reculait vers le mur au fur et à mesure que MyungSoo s'avançait vers lui, et il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque son dos toucha la surface glacée et que son « ami » posa sa main au niveau de son visage.

-** J'ai remarqué beaucoup de choses sur toi, SungYeol.**

**\- A-Ah oui ?**

**\- Oui. Pourtant, tu restes un mystère pour moi.**

**\- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de mystérieux…**

**\- Tu me rends vraiment curieux.**

L'ambiance changeait soudain, et la tension était à présent palpable.

**\- Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit dans ton appartement. Ton frère n'est pas là ?**

**\- Surement chez WooHyun.**

**\- Faut-il que quelqu'un reste à tes côtés au cas où un monstre surgirait de sous ton lit ?**

**\- Hey, je ne crois plus en tout ça…**

MyungSoo lui offrit un petit sourire légèrement séducteur.

**\- Très bien, si tu le dis.**

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. MyungSoo s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- **Alors je vais te laisser.**

SungYeol hocha la tête. Mais où était passée sa voix ?  
Le jeune homme s'écarta de lui, et la tension s'effaça légèrement. SungYeol ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et entra dedans une fois que MyungSoo fut parti vers l'ascenseur. Il se sentait léger mais ne pouvait expliquer la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si bien. Etait-ce à cause de MyungSoo ?  
Il ôta sa veste, et la déposa sur une chaise dans le salon avant de commencer à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et d'allumer la lampe. Il alla sous la douche en espérant que l'eau légèrement froide contre sa peau aiderait à calmer ses idées folles.  
MyungSoo, l'embrasser ? Comme si ça pouvait se passer !  
Il se changea et alla se glisser dans les draps douillets de son lit.  
Cependant, le sommeil ne vint pas aussitôt. Il l'attendit en regardant par la fenêtre. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, alors qu'il ne dormait toujours pas, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Curieux, SungYeol alla ouvrir.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir MyungSoo, les cheveux en bataille comme s'il venait de les ébouriffer pendant une vingtaine de minutes, la veste non refermée et encore en pantoufles qui se tenait devant lui.  
Une chose frappa SungYeol : La lueur dans son regard.  
Il paraissait essoufflé mais avant que le propriétaire de l'appartement ne dise quoi que ce soit, MyungSoo prit la parole.

-** Pardon.**

Et le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur celles de SungYeol qui était plus que ravi de lui rendre son baiser. Il avait quelque chose de doux, et le cœur du serveur rata un battement avant de reprendre sa course folle.  
MyungSoo brisa le baiser, et regarda SungYeol comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-** Bonne nuit.**

Alors qu'il se retournait pour emprunter à nouveau l'escalier par lequel il était venu, le serveur saisit son poignet et l'attira à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-** Finalement, j'ai peur du monstre sous mon lit. Reste avec moi.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que MyungSoo reste à ses côtés cette nuit-là.  
Et d'autres nuits après…  
Un grand nombre de nuits qu'ils passèrent à s'aimer, ou que SungYeol passait à dormir dans les bras de l'être qu'il aimait.

Si seulement il avait su qu'il n'aurait pas dû prétendre qu'il avait peur d'un monstre imaginaire, alors qu'un véritable monstre qui allait lui briser le cœur bien plus tard allait prétendre l'aider à ne plus en avoir peur avant de réduire sa vie en ruine.

Les deux premières années furent un véritable conte de fée pour SungYeol. MyungSoo était doux, attentionné, et ne regardait que lui. Ils vivaient dans leur petite bulle.  
Cependant, la mort de la Grand-Mère changea bien des choses. MyungSoo devint distant et il rentrait tard le soir.

\- **Où est ce que tu étais ?**

**\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**\- Tu as bu ?**

**\- De l'eau.**

**\- L'eau n'a pas cette odeur, MyungSoo.**

**\- Si tu sais ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?!**

SungYeol ne dit rien. Il avait passé la nuit à l'attendre en révisant un peu pour l'examen qu'il allait passer dans quelques heures. Le tout dernier examen de sa vie étudiante. Il avait tellement hâte que tout ça soit fini !  
MyungSoo se traîna seul jusqu'à la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage alors que son petit ami soupira. Puis il se traîna jusqu'à leur lit, et il se laissa à peine tomber dessus qu'il était déjà endormi. Alors SungYeol put l'observer à loisir.  
Ses cheveux étaient en pétard, sa chemise mal boutonnée. Il y'avait des marques rouges dans son cou.  
Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Ce genre de chose devint de plus en plus fréquent. Presque tous les soirs. MyungSoo ne prenait plus la main de SungYeol en public, comme si soudain, il lui faisait honte.  
Et SungYeol perdit petit à petit son sourire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. WooHyun et SungGyu les observaient au loin se déchirer, se disputer. WooHyun serrait fort son petit ami dans ses bras lorsqu'ils avaient le malheur d'assister au retour d'un MyungSoo froid, distant et quand ils imaginaient le cœur de SungYeol se briser un peu plus à chaque fois que son petit ami claquait la porte.  
Certes, les couples passaient tous des crises plus ou moins importantes, mais pourquoi maintenant ?  
Ils voyaient les yeux de SungYeol se remplir de larmes alors qu'il fixait cette porte résolument fermée, et ils restaient pour lui tenir compagnie alors qu'il mettait un sourire qui sonnait terriblement faux sur ses lèvres, et qu'il faisait son possible pour ravaler ses larmes afin de sauver les apparences.  
Mais visiblement, seul SungYeol se souciait de ça…

**\- J'ai croisé MyungSoo à l'hôpital l'autre jour.** Raconta SungJong à SungGyu et WooHyun, quelques jours plus tard.

-** Il est malade ?**

**\- Il n'était pas seul.**

Le couple échangea un regard.

\- **SungYeol était avec lui ?**

**\- Non, c'était une fille qui était avec lui.**

**\- Etrange.**

**\- MyungSoo a une sœur ?**

**\- Non, seulement un frère. Où est ce qu'ils allaient ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai été appelé à ce moment là…**

SungJong se pencha un peu plus au dessus du comptoir en jetant un regard furtif à SungYeol qui servait les derniers clients plus loin.

-** Il est louche, en ce moment.**

**\- Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer pour un rien.**

Les yeux de SungJong lançaient des éclairs.

**\- S'il n'est pas fichu de prendre soin de SungYeol, il n'avait qu'à pas sortir avec lui en premier lieu !**

WooHyun posa sa main sur l'épaule de SungJong afin de l'intimer à se taire alors que le serveur s'approchait d'eux.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda SungYeol.

-** Rien…** Répondit SungGyu.

**\- Est-ce que MyungSoo est malade ?** S'enquit SungJong.

-** Non.**

**\- Alors toi, tu es malade ?**

**\- Non plus. Je suis en pleine forme.**

SungJong lui lança un regard critique, puisque d'énormes cernes avaient fait leur apparition sous le regard autrefois pétillant du serveur.

-** J'ai vu MyungSoo à l'hôpital, il y'a quelque jours.**

**\- Tu t'es peut-être trompé de personne.**

SungJong allait nier, mais le regard que lui porta WooHyun le força au silence. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, et HoYa et DongWoo traînèrent un MyungSoo mal en point à l'intérieur.  
SungYeol se précipita vers eux.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**\- Ton petit ami cherchait la bagarre, il l'a trouvé.**

Le serveur le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine afin de nettoyer rapidement ses plaies, et DongWoo et HoYa s'approchèrent du trio au comptoir.

-** Sérieusement ?**

**\- Il faisait du charme à une fille sous le nez de son petit copain.**

**\- Tu plaisantes ?**

**\- C'est pas la première fois …**

**\- Pas la première fois que quoi ?**

**\- Qu'il fait ça.**

**\- Et est ce qu'il va plus loin que flirter ?** S'enquit SungGyu.

\- **Malheureusement, oui.**

**\- Qu'avec des filles ?**

**\- Oui.**

Ils entendirent un petit bruit, comme un verre qui se brisait au sol, et tout le petit groupe se tourna vers la source du bruit. SungYeol se tenait dans l'entrée de la pièce, et il avait lâché le petit plateau sur lequel était posé deux verres d'eau pour HoYa et DongWoo. Le jeune homme s'enfuit en courant.

-** Oh merde !**

Les deux allaient partir après lui, mais SungJong les en empêcha.

**\- Laissez-le. Il a besoin d'être seul, je crois.**

Tous soupirèrent et quand WooHyun retourna dans la cuisine, MyungSoo était allongé par terre, comme endormi. Cependant, n'étant jamais trop prudent, il appela une ambulance qui l'emmena une dizaine de minutes plus tard à l'hôpital. DongWoo et HoYa étaient chargés d'attendre des nouvelles du jeune homme alors que WooHyun, SungGyu et SungJong partirent à la recherche de SungYeol.  
Ils ne le retrouvèrent qu'une dizaine d'heures plus tard, au petit matin, quand ce dernier se décida à se traîner jusqu'à son appartement où SungGyu avait attendu toute la nuit.  
Ce dernier se précipita vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-** Pardon, Hyung.**

**\- Pleure, si ça peut te faire du bien.**

**\- Je vais plutôt dormir, je crois. Je me sens épuisé.**

SungGyu traîna son frère jusqu'à sa chambre, et le borda comme on borde un enfant. Il le regarda s'endormir et prévint tout le monde. Ils rappliquèrent tous assez rapidement, et regardèrent un peu SungYeol dormir. Puis ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon de l'appartement du couple en crise.

-** Il t'a dit quelque chose ?**

**\- Rien du tout. Juste qu'il était épuisé.**

**\- Et MyungSoo, comment il va ?**

**\- Il s'est cogné la tête en tombant dans ta cuisine, WooHyun.**

**\- C'est pas bon, tout ça.**

SungGyu soupira.

\- **Il faudrait qu'on sache la vérité. MyungSoo drague des filles et blesse mon frère. Je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à mon petit frère plus longtemps.**

**\- On ne le laissera pas faire non plus, Hyung. **Répondirent les autres.

La main de WooHyun remontait et descendait le long du dos de SungGyu, comme pour le réconforter. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait mal pour son frère, et il était impuissant face à ça.  
Ils restèrent à parler un peu, et HoYa, DongWoo et SungJong retournèrent chez eux, alors que WooHyun et SungGyu attendirent le réveil de SungYeol sur le canapé, en regardant une émission télé qui passait. Doucement, la tête de SungGyu se posa sur l'épaule de WooHyun et ce dernier en conclut que son petit ami s'était enfin endormi. Il tira une couverture de sous le canapé et la déposa doucement sur son petit ami qui ne fit que se blottir un peu plus contre lui.  
Et il attendit.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que SungYeol ne se lève. Son pas traînant résonnait presque dans l'appartement, et il s'installa à côté de WooHyun sur le canapé. Ce dernier ne dormait pas, il semblait veiller sur le sommeil du grand frère du serveur.

**\- Je suis désolé.** Murmura SungYeol.

-** Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**

**\- Parce que vous avez assisté à tout ça …**

**\- Tu n'y es pour rien.**

Le jeune homme garda la tête baissée. Seule la télévision faisait assez de bruit pour couvrir ce silence lourd qui se fit entendre.

**\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?** Demanda WooHyun.

-** Juste qu'il avait mal à la tête.**

**\- Tu sais, DongWoo et HoYa ne voulaient pas te faire mal…**

**\- Ils ne m'ont pas fait mal… Ils n'ont fait que confirmer ce que je soupçonnais déjà… Et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal…**

**\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Yeollie.**

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers SungGyu qui sembla s'être réveillé depuis peu.

-** Tu crois ?**

**\- J'en suis convaincu.**

Le jeune homme baissa à nouveau la tête, comme honteux.

\- **On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, Yeollie. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une phase dans la vie de MyungSoo.**

**\- Ca fait quelques mois qu'il est comme ça… Et j'en peux plus.** Admit SungYeol dans un soupir.

SungGyu vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère, et le serra dans ses bras. Rapidement, il sentit son épaule se tremper, et il jeta un simple regard à WooHyun qui comprit. Il alla en cuisine préparer quelque chose à manger bien qu'il était convaincu que cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il revint avec un grand plateau rempli de mets à manger pour tous les trois. Ils grignotèrent en silence. Puis les deux ainés allèrent au restaurant, en laissant SungYeol se reposer.  
Mais comme ils s'y attendaient, le jeune homme vint quand même travailler, un faux sourire sur les lèvres, et une vraie douleur dans le cœur.

Leur trois ans de couple arrivèrent, et ils s'éloignèrent encore plus.  
MyungSoo rentrait rarement à l'appartement, et quand il le faisait, il se comportait comme s'ils étaient en colocation. Et ça faisait mal.  
Mais SungYeol se sentait trop faible pour agir… Pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
S'il avait su, il l'aurait confronté plus tôt, surtout à présent qu'il savait quel était le secret que MyungSoo lui cachait…

Trois ans et deux mois de couple… Ou ce qui était supposé être un couple, mais les sentiments s'effaçaient doucement, ne laissant la place qu'à une peine vive et brutale, pire qu'un feu qui brûlait les entrailles de SungYeol. Une épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur leur couple et qui semblait en avoir raison.  
SungYeol trouva enfin le courage de le confronter, trop lassé par son quotidien à présent sans amour.

**\- On ne peut pas rester comme ça.** Lui avait-il dit alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à passer la porte de l'appartement.

La main de MyungSoo se crispa sur la poignée. Il lui tournait le dos, mais SungYeol savait qu'il était encore là.

**\- Parle. Ne t'enferme plus dans ce silence. Il m'étouffe.**

**\- SungYeol…**

MyungSoo baissa la tête, l'heure était grave.  
Il lâcha la poignée et s'installa sur le canapé en face de son petit ami mais il ne le regarda pas dans les yeux.

**\- Parle-moi, MyungSoo.**

**\- Pardon.**

**\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**

**\- Pour ce que j'ai à te dire.**

SungYeol se préparait à toutes les possibilités… Mais jamais, il n'aurait envisagé celle-là.

-** Je… Je suis perdu.** Avoua MyungSoo.

Son petit ami garda le silence, alors il prit ça pour un encouragement et il continua.

-** On était heureux, tous les deux. Et Grand-Mère est morte, et te savoir à mes côtés, alors qu'elle t'adorait tant… Ca me rappelait qu'elle ne serait plus là…**

**\- Je ne suis pas ta Grand-Mère, MyungSoo.**

**\- Je le sais… Mais je me suis perdu moi-même à partir de ce jour-là.**

SungYeol eut soudain peur.

**\- Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour toi, SungYeol. Je ne sais plus si je t'aime, si tu es un ami pour moi… ou si tu es devenu un ennemi.**

MyungSoo baissa la tête.

-** C'est pas tout, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Une fois que tu sauras, rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant…**

**\- Alors parle.**

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à parler difficilement.

-** Un soir, il y'a plus d'un an et demi, j'étais à une soirée… J'avais trop bu, et je cherchais à te fuir…**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. C'est difficile pour moi.**

SungYeol hocha la tête, bien qu'il savait que MyungSoo ne le voyait pas.

\- **Il y'avait cette fille qui m'avait approché… Et je n'ai pas su la repousser… J'ai cru que ce ne serait que l'erreur d'un soir… Mais elle m'a recontacté… Je ne sais pas comment elle a eu mon numéro… Je l'ai revu et …**

Le cœur de SungYeol se serra.

-** Elle m'a annoncé que…**

La voix de MyungSoo sembla se briser. Il n'osa toujours pas relever la tête.

-** Qu'elle attendait un enfant… Le mien…**

Les dernières paroles du jeune homme résonnèrent dans la tête de son petit ami. Si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, alors il souhaitait se réveiller au plus vite. Malheureusement, tout était beaucoup trop réaliste pour être un rêve.  
Et là, la douleur fut encore plus vive.

-** Alors quoi, je ne te suffisais plus ? Hein ? T'as honte de moi alors tu veux retourner dans ce qui parait plus normal, être avec une fille…**

SungYeol sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il aurait dû se préparer mentalement face à ça… Mais il n'aurait jamais été assez fort pour affronter ça seul.  
MyungSoo ne dit rien. Et son silence était encore pire parce que le serveur pouvait imaginer toute une série d'horreur.

-** Elle a eu le bébé ?**

**\- Un petit garçon.**

**\- Donc je suppose que c'est là-bas que tu vas tout le temps.**

**\- Oui. Je suis désolé, SungYeol.**

**\- Va-t'en.**

La voix de SungYeol était étranglée, mais à cet instant précis, il ne supportait plus son petit ami. Ce dernier s'exécuta et une fois que la porte fut fermée, il laissa son chagrin prendre le dessus et il pleura de tout son saoul. Son cœur était brisé, et il savait qu'à présent, il n'y avait plus de possibilité de retourner à l'époque où ils étaient heureux à deux…  
Il avait eu un enfant… Il était papa… C'est quelque chose que SungYeol ne pourrait jamais lui donner.  
La lueur de la lune éclairait la pièce, alors que le serveur venait d'éteindre la lampe. A cet instant précis, il avait envie de mourir. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal, et il avait vraiment envie d'arrêter cette mascarade.

SungYeol secoua la tête. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il savait. Son cœur était noir, noir de colère. Il se détestait et il détestait MyungSoo. Pourquoi avaient-ils continué à faire comme si de rien était ? Pourquoi avoir prétendu que tout allait bien alors que leur couple volait en éclat depuis un moment déjà ?  
Pourquoi avait-il était stupide au point de le laisser se frayer un chemin si loin dans sa vie ?  
N'avait-il aucune estime pour lui-même pour se laisser souffrir comme ça ?  
SungYeol baissa la tête. Sa respiration était difficile. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Et à présent, il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé dans cet endroit où tant de photos représentaient une réalité qui n'était plus, un bonheur qui n'aurait plus jamais aucun sens.

C'était la fin.

Son téléphone vibra, mais il n'eut pas le courage de regarder, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Il se leva, lentement, et se rendit dans sa chambre.  
Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il sortit prendre l'air, et marcha pendant une heure ou deux. Il n'avait plus aucune notion de temps, et il s'en moquait royalement.  
Il rentra dans un appartement vide et calme. Et soudain, il ne se sentait plus chez lui, dans cet endroit.  
Alors il partit.  
Il sortit une grosse valise d'une armoire, la remplit de toutes ses affaires et s'assied même dessus afin de réussir à la fermer. Il savait que tout s'éparpillerait une fois qu'il l'ouvrirait mais à cet instant précis, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.  
Il traîna la lourde valise jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce, déposa tout ce que MyungSoo lui avait offert sur la table de la salle à manger, et prit un morceau de papier du calepin qui lui servait pour le boulot, sortit le stylo, et commença à griffonner un mot en vitesse. L'écriture était assez brouillonne car il écrivait vite, mais c'était lisible.

_« MyungSoo…_

_Puisque tu ne prendras pas la décision de le faire toi-même, je vais le faire._  
_Nous deux, c'est fini._  
_Je ne compte pas attendre que tu décides si tu m'aimes toujours ou pas, je vaux beaucoup mieux que ça._  
_Prends soin de ce petit et de sa mère mieux que tu n'auras pris soin de moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande._  
_Je t'ai aimé, maintenant, je te hais._  
_Sois heureux parce que je le serai, mais pas avec toi._

_SungYeol. »_

Une unique larme coula sur le mot.  
SungYeol jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son appartement, prenant une profonde inspiration. Ca allait être un grand changement, mais c'était nécessaire.  
Il laissa quelques larmes couler, puis il les essuya avec le revers de sa manche, et il sortit de l'appartement.  
Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et appela SungGyu. SungYeol fut surpris lorsque son frère décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

-** Yeollie ?**

**\- Hyung…**

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?**

Il entendait la panique dans la voix de son frère, mais il ne se sentait pas de lui expliquer au téléphone.

\- **Hyung, est ce que je peux venir chez WooHyun et toi ?**

**\- Evidemment que oui !**

**\- Je prends un taxi et j'arrive.**

**\- Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ?**

**\- Non, ça va aller…**

**\- La porte est toujours ouverte pour toi, Yeollie, tu le sais bien…**

Une vague de gratitude l'envahit.

-** Merci Hyung.**

**\- A tout de suite !**

Et SungYeol raccrocha. Il sortit de l'immeuble et appela un taxi.  
Pendant le trajet, il fut soudain submergé par les souvenirs aussi bons que mauvais, tous ses moments qu'il avait passé avec MyungSoo, dans ses bras, à l'aimer ou à l'attendre.  
Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait d'une relation. Ce n'était pas l'avenir qu'il voulait.  
Il regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il avait un unique message.

**_« Pardon »_**

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, la douleur étant trop vive pour lui. SungYeol éteignit son téléphone, et regarda à nouveau par la vitre. Les lampadaires éclairaient la ville, et pourtant, son monde était toujours aussi sombre.  
Le taxi s'arrêta, SungYeol paya le chauffeur. Il claqua la porte, et traîna sa valise jusqu'à l'appartement de SungGyu. Ce dernier semblait l'attendre au pied de la porte avec WooHyun, car il avait à peine frappé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoila un SungGyu mort d'inquiétude.

**\- Yeollie.**

**\- C'est fini et pour de bon, Hyung…**

Soudain, il se retrouva coincé dans une étreinte réconfortante, dans les bras de son frère. Il planqua sa tête dans le cou de son frère, et laissa libre court à ses larmes, alors qu'il sentait que WooHyun était là aussi. Ce dernier les poussa un peu plus dans l'appartement pour pouvoir fermer la porte, et il frotta doucement le dos de SungYeol, alors que les deux cherchaient à le consoler.  
Une odeur douce envahit l'appartement et l'estomac de SungYeol grogna légèrement. Même s'il ne ressentait pas la faim parce qu'il se sentait épuisé, son corps ne ressentait pas la même chose.

-** Viens manger un bout, Yeollie. Et après va te reposer. Tu nous raconteras tout ça quand tu seras prêt.**

Ils mangèrent ensemble, à presque quatre heures du matin, puis ils allèrent se coucher, en laissant une place à SungYeol dans leur grand lit. Les deux avaient une étreinte protectrice autour du jeune homme qui avait beau être épuisé, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.  
Tout était beaucoup trop récent, beaucoup trop frais et surtout beaucoup trop douloureux.  
Mais même s'il était à présent célibataire, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais réellement seul.

Et il savait que dans quelques temps, SungGyu et WooHyun recommenceraient à le pousser dans les bras d'autres personnes susceptibles de lui plaire. Parce qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'ils ne cherchaient que son bonheur.  
Et SungYeol avait compris autre chose aussi.  
Lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur. Avec ou plus probablement sans MyungSoo.

FIN

* * *

_Coucou ! _

_J'ai tapé cet OS il y'a presque deux mois maintenant, mais je ne savais pas quand la poster. _  
_Maintenant me paraît être le moment idéal, car j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre. _

_Ayant un emploi du temps surchargé ces derniers temps, je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveaux chapitres pour Love VS Hate 3 et Le Pacte. _  
_Vers fin Avril, je pense que je pourrais à nouveau. _

_Merci pour votre soutien sur tous mes écrits. Ca me touche énormément. _

_Je me suis crée un compte fanfic-fr, sous le même pseudo. Si c'est plus pratique pour certain, vous pourrez aller poster vos commentaires dessus ! _

_A très vite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


End file.
